Rose's Story
by brillokatti
Summary: Rose McWeller tells her story her attack and her hero. Still more to come R&R!


**Rose's Story- Chapter 1 -----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me, Rose McWeller Sat down in-between my two, loving, parents. It was my birthday, which I would be turning 17. I had everything I wanted; a make-up artist, hair stylist, and messagest;plus, they were in my room! I was so happy with my life. I had an electronic closet;  
all I had to do is choose the color on her super-computer, and the closet would show me all of that color.

I had ALL the boys around her, I was popular, and had great friends. One of the greatest was named Hermione, but when we were young, she said she was 'magic'. I couldent believe this, why would her best friend be leaving her to go to some 'magic' school? . I knew magic was true; she couldent be lying, for Hermione would sit in her room and practice her 'spells.' She even showed me it. 'Swish and Flick' she would repeat to me. That was the day before Hermione left.

A another year later, though, I heard of a 'Sirus Black', who was said to have killed a dozen people! All was left was a finger. I knew that nothing but a BOMB could do that, and if it was a bomb Black would of died.

Then, the next year, Hermione finally called me! She talked about this boy named Harry Potter. She said that Harry was brave, daring, and was hunting for a man-killer named voldemort,  
or what they called you-know-who. I admired all this. She said she was worried, for Harry had to go to some kind of competition, and he was underage!

She didnt contact me for a while, until another year later. She said that they had a REALLY mean teacher, Named Umbridge. By the way Hermione explained it, she didnt seem too nice! She talked about having this crush on a guy named Ronald Weasley. She talked about his faimly;  
a girl named Ginny, twins named Fred and George, and a strict brother named Percy. We laughed alot.  
I havent contacted her since, usally she contacts me every year, near my birthday. Now i am 17 and a half. I sat down at my computer, and started to write in my xanga. Xanga is a hip web journal, where you can write things in. I started to type. Dear xanga: my parents have been acting really weird, my mom keeps looking at me strangely, and my dad ignores me when i say 'i love you' or 'hi'. Their eyes have a gray tint in them; its really weird. I dont think they even love me anymore.

Slowly, I stopped typing. I dont know what was happening any more! Im losing everything i have. I closed my xanga and went into the bathroom.  
My face was whiter than ever, but my eyes were a bright blue. I had dark, black hair, and a japaneeze complextion, which made my face look whiter.

I coughed as i started to take my hair out of the ponytail, wipe of my makeup and get dressed in my pajamas. Yawning, i slipped into bed and turned off the lights.

**-------------------!-!-!-!-------------------**

Rose let out a yelp as she woke up in the middle of the night. It was 3:00 AM. She gasped, then turned on a night light. "Somthing must of woke me up.' She walked down the hallway in her room, taking slow steps. She opened the door, and walked down the large kitchen. Her mom was on the floor.  
"Mom?" she asked her, poking her. Her mom quickly flipped over. "Mom!"

Her Moms eyes were wide open, not letting out a blink. Rose Kneeled over her.  
She knew this was murder; but there were no cuts, wounds are anything.  
She screamed as somthing touched her shoulder. She turned around quickly, falling atop of her mom. It was a thing with a black cloak! She screamed as the black thing got up close to her, and started to open its mouth. She screamed agian, but soon fell to the ground. She heard someone crying for help.. But she didnt know who.  
She saw a a bright light, then closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes, to realise soon the black thing was gone. Her heart was pounding at 10 miles an hour! She got up, shaking, kneeling on her mom. "mom"  
she let out a cry, tears coming to her eyes.

Somthing touched her shoulder.  
"Its alright, my mom died too"  
She turned around, jumped, and fell straight on her butt.

"Who are you?" she shook, grabbing one of the knifes off the kitchen counter and pointing it at him.

He put his hands up, silently. She slowly lowered the knife.

"My name Harry. Its alright"  
She dropped the knife, then sat down, crying. He sat down next to her.

"Need anything?" he asked politely.

"No." Rose cryed into her hands.

He put his hand on her shoulder,  
once agian.

"What-Whatt happend?" she looked at him.

"A guy named Voldemort killed your parents. Your dads in the bathroom."

"WHAT!"

"Im sorry i had to tell you. I tried to come soon enough to save them."

"How do i know your not Voldemort!"

"I told you. Im Harry."

"Dont play with me."

"Im not!"

Harry jolted up. "Look, just come with me, it will be alright. Accio, Broom!"

A broom jolted up from the floor to his hands.

"Sit next to me." He asked.

She nodded, getting on the broom.

"Why are we on a broom? Are you a evil WITCH! That kills kids and has dark cats!"

"Sort-of." he chuckled.

"Wah!" she screamed.

The broom lifted off the ground, and flew off into the night sky.

**-------------------**

Reveiw:)


End file.
